halofandomcom-20200222-history
List of World War II References in Halo
World War II, or abbreviated as WWII, was an international human conflict that occurred on Earth between 1939 and 1945. History World War II was the second global military conflict in Human History. The war started when Adolf Hitler, Führer of Nazi Germany, invaded Poland. Britain and France were sworn to protect this country, and so war broke out. Of course at this time, World War II wasn't World War II, it was just a little war against four countries. But of course, Hitler had invaded many of the bordering countries such as Austria, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxenbourg, Liechtenstein, Denmark, and Italy. Hitler and his 3rd Reich had efficiently recreated a better, German Empire. Soon, the Soviet Union, which had sided with Hitler before the war, had invaded Finland, and Norway. This little war, was becoming another World War. Soon, countries from Asia and Africa were helping the Nazi War effort, including the Empire of Japan, and Iraq. But also, countries started to help the Allied War effort as well, like the Soviet Union in 1941, and the United States of America, that same year. These countries may have been the entire reason the war was won by the allies. But still, the Allies won by the skin of their teeth, for if it wasn't for the overwhelming amount of countries with the Allies, Germany would control Europe and Africa, while Japan controlled Asia and Oceania. With the help of the two atomic bombs, nicknamed "Little Boy" and "Fat Man", the world was launched into the Atomic/Nuclear age. Over 62,000,000 people died on both sides in the six year conflict, many being civilians from the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, Germany, and Japan. The United Nations As a result of the Allied victory (the United States of America, Great Britain, France, the Soviet Union, and others) over the Axis Nations (Nazi Germany, Italy, Japan and others), the United Nations Charter was signed on June 26, 1945, marking the replacement of the defunct League of Nations and the creation of the United Nations. The United Nations were formed with a goal of international peacekeeping by means of collective security. Types of ammunition still in use in the Human-Covenant War *.30 caliber (confetti maker) *.50 caliber (M41 LAAG) *7.62mm Ammunition. (MA5B AR, MA5C AR, M808B Scorpion MBT Coaxial machine gun) *90mm gun (M808B Scorpion) Trivia Miscellaneous *The paratroopers dropped behind enemy lines on D-Day and during Operation Market Garden inspired the UNSC's ODSTs, although the concept had to be rethought for Zero-G. *It may be possible that the Brute Spike Grenade was inspired by a German hand grenade known as the "the Potato Masher" or more specifically the "Steilhandgranate". References in Halo * Colonel Herzog apparently researched World War II extensively.I Love Bees http://transmit.ilovebees.com/surveillance_archive/week4_subject5.wav *The war has been analyzed in comparison to the Human-Covenant War.Halo Graphic Novel *The Maginot Sphere mentioned by the Forerunner in the Terminals is inspired by the Maginot Line, the French defensive fortifications along the Franco-German border stretching from the Ardennes to the Franco-Swiss border before the war. Sources Related Pages *United Nations *UN Charter Category:Wars Category:UNSC